


Jack Off

by celebritybulgeblog



Category: Lois and Clark
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebritybulgeblog/pseuds/celebritybulgeblog
Summary: I wrote this a long, long time ago and thought it deserved to see the light of day. It takes place at the end of season one. Jack was always cocky and precocious and I could see him being the sexual aggressor, well trained in how to 'get by' from his troubled youth. For those that question Jack's age, the actor was 17.5 at the end of season one. Metropolis is fictional so hard to gauge age of consent, but it was filmed in New York where it's 17. So he squeaks by I think.





	

Clark ached. Man, woman, hand... he hadn't cum since he relieved himself that morning. It was late afternoon, and he needed release. Lois Lane and Cat were in particularly tight dresses today, obviously trying to out do each other. Jimmy was wearing a revealing pair of shorts. "This is not helping..." he thought to himself. He ran his hand under the desk, and ran his fingers along his semi-hard cock. Oh, he could probably relieve himself right now, but his super fast hands wouldn't help him. Like a mere man, he needed time to enjoy the experience. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud cursing. He got up, making sure he wasn't revealing anything too obvious and went to the source of the noise.

Jack was thumping the photocopier with vigour, and muttering a few profanities. 

"What's up Jack?" asked Clark. 

"Oh this fuckin' photocopier" he hit it again for good measure. "It won't work, it screwed up my original and now it's dead. I think it's...."

Jack's voice trailed off as Clark went into his dream world again. He was glad he got Jack a job at the Daily Planet. Yes, he was glad to help him out. But god, was he sexy. It was lucky that Jack wasn't telepathic, as he ran through the image of placing Jack over the photocopier and giving his ass some SuperSex. He broke from his reverie, and they locked eyes. They stood for what seemed like ages.

"Clark, you seem miles away."

Clark just smiled.

"Thinking of something nice?" asked Jack.

"Oh yeah" said Clark softly.

"Anyway" said Jack, breaking the silence. He lent over the photocopier and started fiddling down the back. Clark kept himself occupied by studying Jack's cute ass.

"Dammit. CK can you give me a hand...." said Jack as he was fumbling about.

Clark lent over the photocopier too, pressing to the back of Jack. The closeness of their bodies set Clark off badly, he felt his cock start to stiffen. He pulled back quickly, so Jack didn't realize. But it was too late.

"Woah," said Jack, standing up. "Is that a reporter’s recorder you've got in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Clark blushed a bright red. 

"Judging by the activity down there, and your face, I'd say the latter."

There was a moment's silence and they got closer. Jack made the first move, leaning towards Clark's mouth, he started kissing him. Clark responded rampantly. Grabbing hold of Jack and kissing him back. Their mouths combined, as they held each other. Their tongues entered each other’s mouths, and each felt electricity flow between them. They parted and they looked into each other’s eyes. Jack dropped down to his knees. Clark could feel his cock get immediately harder just by feeling someone unzipping his pants. He felt Jack help his cock out of its tight confines, and it sprung out to its 8" length. The feeling of freedom for his hard throbbing cock was quickly replaced with the sensation of it being enveloped by Jack's warm mouth. He looked down for the first time, and saw a wonderful sight.

Jack had one of those faces... one of those faces that looked as if should be going down on a cock. And it was. He was glad to see that things were as they were meant to be. He held Jack's hair with both his hands and guided him sucking his cock.

Jack started at the head of Clark's magnificent cock and ran his tongue up and down his shaft. He ran his hand around to Clark's ass, and ran his hand over it. Clark's tight ass in his hand, Clark's cock in his mouth. He felt as if he was in heaven. Now to take him completely.

Clark gasped and rolled his head back as Jack took his cock deeper and deeper. With Jack also feeling his ass he felt as if he would explode at and second. A wonderful feeling overwhelmed him.

Jack could feel that Clark was close to cumming. He could feel the telltale signs in his mouth, and the way Clark was holding his head and panting more frantically. He withdrew from Clark’s cock and started paying attention to its head. It wasn't long before he was rewarded with a spurt of Clark's cum, followed by another and another. He struggled to swallow it all. It was odd: it tasted different. But he ignored the thought, and swallowed all that he could. He then worked on Clark's diminishing erection, clearing up the rest of his cum and sucking it in like a kid with a lollipop.

Clark released Jack's head finally and stood feeling relieved and somewhat exhausted from the excitement and overwhelming feelings. "What makes me think that's not the first time you’ve done that" asked Clark. Jack didn't give him an answer he just got up and kissed him, their mouths locked once again.

"You taste good,” said Jack and he smiled. He wiped his mouth, checked there was nothing on him and left the room. Clark looked down, and put his cock back into his pants. He stood for a moment before leaving.

***

Jack entered the storeroom, and shut the door behind him. He approached Jimmy and turned him round. He pushed him up against the table, forcing him to sit on the edge. He unzipped him and had his hand in masturbating Jimmy, and he lent forward towards him and they kissed passionately. Jimmy broke off the kiss, but left Jack feeling his cock.

"What's that? You taste of... well it's like...."

"Cum. Clark's cum"

"You bastard." said Jimmy flatly.

The two of them had a bet. Who could give Superman a blowjob and who could give Clark a blowjob. Jack had already got half of the bet.

"And he wasn't even drunk... impressive" said Jimmy.

“And now you can thank me for giving you a taste.”

Jimmy smiled, stood up off the desk and dropped to his knees.

"What a great day," Jack thought as he felt his pants being undone.


End file.
